


Accusation

by unscheduledmakeouts



Series: 30-day Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You went to him, didn’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

“You went to him, didn’t you?”

Chris is biting down on his trembling lips, not daring to look up at Darren. His hands are shaking where they’re clasped together in his lap and he just wants to sink through the bed and disappear.

He nods.

“For fuck’s sake, Chris!” Darren exclaims, punching the wall and making Chris jump.

“Nothing happened!” Chris says, his voice shrill and breaking with the lump stuck in his throat. “I –“

“How do you think it felt for me to arrive here for a dinner that we’ve been planning for weeks and finding you gone? To have someone on the street outside telling me that you jumped in a cab two minutes ago?”

“Darren I swear, nothing happened! I was at his place for like five minutes and then I realized what I was doing so I left immediately,” Chris pleads, lifting his gaze and seeing Darren just staring into the wall. “I’m so sorry. Please –“

“But you went to him!” Darren almost yells, turning around and forcing Chris to meet his eyes, full of hurt and anger. Chris’ heart breaks a little and he chokes out a sob. “You _know_  how long I spent simply being your friend, envying him every time he even  _looked_  you way. And then when you dumped him I waited even more, until you were the one who made the move on me! And now, when we were supposed to have dinner for our three-month anniversary as actual boyfriends, where do you go?  _To him!_ ”

The last words come out as a scream and Chris is openly crying now, he can’t hold it back anymore. His entire body is hurting and his heart feels like it’s broken in two. But it’s not because Darren is yelling at him.

“I told you I love you!” he screams, pounding his fist against the bed like a five-year-old and looking at Darren with tear-filled eyes. “I told you… I said – and you didn’t…”

Darren looks like he’s seen a ghost. “What?”

“I left you a voicemail,” Chris says, his voice suddenly feeling so small and hoarse after the screaming. “I know that’s a crappy way to tell someone and I hadn’t meant for it to be that way but… but it just came out. And you didn’t… didn’t call me back or text me or anything, all day, and I… I –“

“Wait, wait, hold on…” Darren says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Chris watches his eyes go wide as he looks at the screen, and he taps a few times until the sound of Chris’ voice fills the room.

_Hi! I was just going to remind you of our dinner tonight so that you wouldn’t forget, you busy boy. Not that I think you’d forget me but, you know. I… I can’t wait to see you. Sunday feels like forever ago and I miss you. I’m making your favourite dessert and… and I was going to wait to tell you this until tonight but I love you. I really do. Please forgive the unromantic delivery because it’s the truth. I love you. See you tonight._

The silence that fills the room is terrible, pushing in on Chris’ ears until he’s sure he’s about to go crazy but he can’t speak, he’s paralyzed. Darren is standing perfectly still, his mouth open and his eyes glued to the phone. Chris feels like screaming.

“Chris, I –“ Darren finally says, but Chris interrupts him.

“Look, if you’re going to say you don’t feel the same way then please just  _leave_. Don’t make this anymore painful and humili –“

“I do feel the same way.”

“ – ating than it already… what?”

“Chris, oh god, did you think…? Think that I didn’t, that I didn’t feel that way about you? That I don’t love you? Because I do, I do love you. So much,” Darren says, speaking swiftly and falling to his knees in front of Chris, clasping his trembling hands between his own. “I love you.”

Chris can’t breathe. “You do? You really do?”

“Yes! God, Chris, I’ve loved you since long before you even showed any interest in me. I don’t think I could stop loving you if I tried,” Darren says, tears pooling in his eyes and clinging to his long eyelashes. He leans forward until his lips are brushing Chris’ own.

“I love you,” he whispers one more time before he kisses him.


End file.
